13 Times
by puppyangel7
Summary: Just some drabbles about the 13 times Bonnie left Damon and came back.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**1****st**** Time**

"You weren't supposed to put so much of the pancake mix," Bonnie yells at him. "It's only the two of us."

"Unfortunately," Damon said under his breath.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here right now," Bonnie reminds him for the tenth time.

"I wish I was somewhere else. Instead of with you bitching about everything," he says, hurling the pancake mix at the wall.

He knows he shouldn't have said it, as she turns her back on him and walks out slamming the door behind her. He fights the urge to run after her but she just really irritated him. His mind wonders to where she might be right now and he begins to worry about what might happen to her, but he takes comfort in knowing that they are the only two people in this damn place.

He makes the pancakes and she was right he had made too much, and they were edible but awful. He places Miss Cuddles in what would be Bonnie's seat.

"So how do you like the pancakes?" he says to the bear.

"They're just perfect," he answers. His eyes bulge. No he could not answer for this bear and the thought of going mad scared him.

He leaves the pancakes on the table but takes the bear with him and gets out the monopoly game. He plays by himself but gets bored. It's been about two hours since she's been gone and looking at this bear is bothering him.

He hears the door slam again and doesn't look up from the board when she comes over to him.

"What are you doing with my bear?" she says snatching it away from the floor.

"Makes better company than you," he answers back.

"I could say the same for you," she retorts.

"You know I don't want to know about your relationship with that bear but I can say it's a step up from Jeremy," he says and Bonnie stares at him as she fights the urge to laugh. She doesn't want to encourage him. If she laughed at this joke it would boost his ego.

"I do not have a relationship with this bear," she replies.

"Like I said I don't want to know," he says, putting his hands up in the air.

There was no need to apologize and they just want went back to living under the same roof.

**2****nd**** Time**

They had sat down to play Monopoly and it was great way to escape from their circumstance. Bonnie was winning and Damon was not having it.

"Are you kidding me?" Bonnie says. Damon sees that her eyes filled with fury.

"What?" Damon feigns and gulping.

"I saw you," she says.

"Why would you cheat?" she asks him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Are you sure you're okay."

"Don't play with me Damon, I saw you."

"Oh," he says rolling his eyes, "I don't understand why we can't just play a game without fighting."

"Put the money back," she says.

"No," he states.

"You're ridiculous," she says, reaching for his paper money.

Damon holds onto the paper money as if it was real cash. Her tiny hands are trying to get at his money and he shoves her lightly and they hear a rip.

"Now look at what you've done," he says angrily at her. "You destroyed the game."

They stare at the ripped paper money and he wants to laugh, but she gets up and leaves

_Damn how did she catch me?_ He thinks.

He hears her come in an hour later and finds her taping the Monopoly money.

**3****rd**** Time**

"I'm stuck with the most annoying person in the world," he says as he gets some eggs.

Bonnie throws some granola bars on top of his eggs and glares at him.

"You cracked one by the way," he says.

"Stop lying," she says.

"You did. I heard it."

She opens the carton of eggs and of course he's right. "Well we'll just get another one."

"Why don't you get your own cart," he spits out at her. "Why don't you get your own everything?" he screams at her.

She wishes she could have her magic so then she could send him flying with the cart but she doesn't.

"Why don't you just leave, Damon?" she says.

"I would if I could," he says to her.

"I know a way," she says but she decides to keep silent but glances at his ring. "You're the one that's annoying."

"How am I annoying?"

"You really want to go there?" she says, crossing her arms in front of her.  
>"I don't see why not?"<p>

"First of all everything has to be clean. If I even move an ornament you go ballistic."

"That's not true," he says, "besides better that than being with a slob."

"I am not a slob."

"I didn't say you were."

"You didn't have to," she says.

"Now you are just putting words in my mouth," Damon says, moving down the aisle. He spots some pancake mix and throws it in.

"Would you rather Caroline be here with you?" she asks.

"Yeah I would," he says although he's lying. At least she'd be useful."

"Well, I rather be here with all The Originals than to be here with you," she says, knocking some cans on the floor. She goes and takes a pair of shades and flees before they can pack their groceries together.

"What I meant was," he says to himself, "I wouldn't have to worry about her like I do for you."

Bonnie comes home just in time to make dinner and they sit down quietly.

"So, all the Originals, huh?" Damon asks her.

"Yeah," she says, chuckling. "Except for Kol."

**4****th**** Time**

They were talking more and more and to say they weren't getting close would be a lie.

"So if you did have a son what would name him?" she asks him, as they wash dishes.

"I would name him Blake." She smiled at that.

"What about your daughter?"

"Oh, that's easy. Sarah."

She sucks her teeth. "What's wrong with Sarah?

"I knew a girl named Sarah. She was mean to everyone."

"Well I like the name so that's what I would name my daughter. I have always thought about having a daughter," and it struck Bonnie. She remained quiet as he opened up. "I just always loved the relationship fathers and daughters have. I would get her everything."

"Damon, that's not good. You would be spoiling her," she states, drying a plate.

"Bonnie," he says and in his eyes she's surprised to see his vulnerability.

"You would be," she says softly.

"You don't know how I've wanted to have-'' but he stops himself. "I shouldn't be telling you this," he says aloud. "Why am I even telling you anything?" he says his voice getting louder.

"She's going to be my daughter and I could give her whatever I want," he tells her "because I can provide."

"Well I sure feel sorry for the mother," Bonnie says. "As for providing you can't even provide the sper-'' she says aware of what she just said.

She hit him right where it hurts and she knows she's wrong. His eyebrows furrow and he's real close to her now. He closes his eyes and starts to count. "10, 9, 8-''

She runs for fear that he might hurt her. She knew she was wrong and she ran to the park.

When he finished counting he said, "Well at least I'm not having Sarah with you."

Kai heard everything and shook his head. "This is better than a soap opera," he says, amazed that those two hadn't killed each other yet.

He stared at his watch and wondered when Bonnie would come back.

Damon sat on the couch nursing a glass of bourbon, thinking about the daughter he would never have.

Bonnie sat on a bench, looking at the empty swing set, feeling guilty about what she said to Damon. She needed to apologize to him, and as much as she hated to do that she would.

Four hours later, Bonnie returned and found Damon sitting on the couch. "Damon, I'm sor-''

"Don't be. You're absolutely right. I won't ever get to have children and I just had this sort of stupid hope that one day…"

"No, I was wrong, Damon," she says. "Sarah and Blake would be a lucky to have you as a father."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own any of the movies as well. **

**5****th**** Time**

Bonnie was doing her crossword puzzle while Damon made them pancakes.

"Do you remember that time in the woods when we-''

Bonnie glanced up at him, a confused expression on her face. "When we what?" she asks, putting the pen down.

"You know when we hugged," he says, flipping a pancake over.

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't remember that," she says, looking at him as if he was a clue to the crossword puzzle.

"Stop playing," Damon says, coming over to her, and placing a plate in front of her with the vampire face. Coming close to her ear he says, "I know you liked it."

"Damon, I never hugged you," she says and stabs her pancake. "I remember waking up and seeing Stefan and asking him about Jeremy." She pauses and says, "We hugged?"

"Forget it. Oh wait, you actually forgot," he says with a roll of his eyes. "It didn't mean anything."

"You're the one that brought it up not me," she says and pushes her plate away.

"I stayed back on the island to look for you," he says.

"And what? Stefan could've done that," she says, and it slipped out her mouth like a scoop of ice cream that makes a child cry.

He remembers Rebekah saying those exact same words. "Well, I don't think he could've found you," is all he has to say.

"We hugged?" she says, getting up and thinking it over. "Do you want a h-''

"No, I don't need anything from you," he says, taking her paper.

"Damon," she says, before she says anything else she might regret. She leaves him, sitting there and begins to wonder as she passes The Grill why he even brought up what happened in the first place.

Damon sits there and stares at his pancakes that now have a blueberry frown. He was shocked that her memory of that event was wiped, just as you wipe the notes away from a blackboard and it bothers him and he doesn't want to articulate why.

She comes back an hour later and he's making his way to the stairs. He stops and she sighs. "Thank you for staying behind on the island and finding me."

Damon could see that it was hard for her to even say that but he was grateful. She goes up to him and hugs him, but it's awkward at first because it surprises him, but then he puts his arms around her and he feels safe for some reason. Like no matter what they have each other's back even if it's hard to admit it. "Don't get soft on me now, Judgy."

They pull away and go in separate directions. Damon goes up to his bedroom, while Bonnie sits on a couch. She misses it, she confesses to herself. She longs to be touched. She remembers something she learned in Psychology 101. It was The Harlow experiments and it makes sense that she finds comfort in Miss Cuddles, but she knew deep down her childhood bear was not going to be enough and that alone petrified her. She couldn't believe she had survived this long without affection and she missed it so much.

**6****th**** Time**

Damon is clad in a blue flannel shirt when Bonnie strolls in.  
>"Can't you make anything else," she says when she sees the pancakes. "I never pegged you for being so predictable."<p>

"Oh, I'm very unpredictable especially in the bedroom," he says and she gives him a glare.

"I had a tough time sleeping last night. Want to know why?" he asks, handing her the paper.

"Not really," she says, biting her lower lip.

"I'll tell you why," he says. "You were practically having a whole conversation in your sleep last night."

"I didn't," she says.

"As long as we're here I don't want to hear baby Gilbert's name again," Damon says, putting a lot of whip cream on her pancakes.

"Why?" she questions him.

"Because he's a cheater."

"And you're not?"

"No I'm not. I'm loyal." He says, trying to look very serious but failing. "He cheated on you, Bonnie," he says, and she gets up from the table.

"I don't have to listen to this," she says and makes her way to the door, only to find Damon standing before her.

"Let me go," she says.

"Let him go," Damon responds.

"Damon, stop," she says to him and she makes a feeble attempt to get around him but he's right in front of her again.

"I can tell you what he's doing right now. He's drinking, he's playing video games, and he's cheating," he says, holding Bonnie's gaze, watching as her eyes start to brim with tears.

"Oh yeah," she says, "what about Elena? How is she coping with all of this? She probably wants to forget you. Act like you never existed," she says, her voice breaking as she scans Damon's eyes.

"And Jeremy is having the time of his life," he says. He's contemplating her words and he's caught off guard as he feels Bonnie's hand slap across his face.

"Move out of the way," she says, pounding her fists at his chests. Damon stands there, taking every hit as if he was a punching bag. If it was anyone else he would've a) broken their arm by now b) snapped their neck c) thrown them over his shoulder and lock them in a room or maybe d) all of the above, but this was Bonnie who was so much like him. She, like him, could not speak with words but with actions, so he let her continue her assault on him.

He could see that she was tired and she stopped.

"What would you do if she did decide to forget you, huh?"

"Elena wouldn't do that," he says, attempting to sound sure. "Let's get back to you. Stop trying to change the subject."

"All this because I talk in my sleep," she says. "Why does Jeremy get you so riled up?"

Damon does something that surprises her and opens the door so she can leave. She does before he changes his mind.

Why did he let this little witch affect him so with her questions, comments and concerns. How could she stir up so many emotions in him? How did she make him think, analyze and question himself when he was so used to people making up excuses for him or taking anything he said at face value.

He would never tell her that he was jealous of Jeremy. He was virile, human and he stood in the way of him and Elena. He didn't deserve Bonnie and she could do much better. He wanted her to let Jeremy go, so just maybe she could save herself some heart ache and potentially be free in this place.

Five hours later Damon decided to look for Bonnie. She had never left for this long and he was bored. He knew that for a fact if he had been in this place without Bonnie he would've taken off his ring a long time ago, but he decided to stick it out for her. He couldn't make it here without her and he liked to think she felt the same way too. He searched the obvious places but after a while he gave up.

Damon left the door wide open, and he read his favorite book while constantly glancing at the entryway. He couldn't concentrate because of what Bonnie had asked him kept plaguing his mind. If Elena had decided to forget him, it would be the ultimate betrayal. It would mean Elena was weak and rather forget him instead of cherishing the fact that they were even together. Everything that they had had would just be gone and he brushed a lone tear that ran down his cheek in time because at that moment Bonnie walked in.

"Look who decided to resurface," he says, placing the book on his lap.

How many times can I push her away? And will she always come back?

**7****th**** Time**

Bonnie was sitting in front of the television when Damon came in and took the remote control right out of her hand.

"Damon," she puffed, attempting to pry the remote from his hands but he was too quick.

"I want to watch Hocus Pocus," he says, taking out the video tape.

"I don't," she says.

"I don't care," he says.

"Do you have Groundhog Day?"

"Why would you want to watch that? We're practically living it."

"I don't want to watch Hocus Pocus."

"Do you even know how to use a VCR?" he asks, placing the tape in.

"Out of all the movies," she says rolling her eyes.

"Don't like it, leave," he says as the movie begins and he gets comfortable and smirks. "At least these witches have their magic unlike someone I know," he says. "I would be at home right now if said person did."

She leaves and a half an hour later she sits by him and together they watch the movie.

**Thanks for reading. If Stefan and Caroline get together that would be fine, but if they can't make Bonnie and Damon get together even if it's just for a while it is totally unfair. If they also make it that Damon wants to get Bonnie back just to use her to get Elena's memory back I am so done with this show. If he says he's doing it for Elena I will be so pissed. He should be trying to get her back because he wants to not for anyone else. **


End file.
